Revenge of the Red Nail Polish
by Blonde Hurricane
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when Riza gets red nail polish for her birthday? Read and find out...HawkeyexHavoc Rated for some mentions of sex and nice legs.
1. Chapter 1

One-shot. Fluffy, Havoc/Hawkeye, with mentions of sex. Don't like the pairing? Don't read.

Fun -with- **Disclaimer**: Ed is blonde, I am too, I don't own FMA so don't sue.

* * *

Revenge of the Red Nail Polish 

Riza Hawkeye lay on her bed, looking at Jean Havoc's feet, which were sticking out from her sheet. She was lying with her stomach down and her chin resting on her hands. With a sigh she ran over the events of the day in her mind again.

It had started out normally enough, with her usual routine. Things had changed when she had stepped into the office after her lunch. She had come in, to find a small pile of presents on her desk that hadn't been there before. Then she walked into the break room to suddenly be greeted a happy birthday and a cake with her name on it.

Riza remembered laughing because she had nearly forgotten her own birthday. After some cake she had started opening presents. Most of them had seen pretty ordinary. Watches and clips of bullets. Pleas for her to not shoot them and for her to wear a miniskirt. Just after she had thanked the Colonel for a new dog collar for Black Hayate, Riza had opened up Jean's gift.

She found herself staring at a bottle of ruby red nail polish. Jean had laughed nervously, saying that she should show her feminine side alittle more. She had glared at him flatly.

Later when they were alone in the break room she had given him another look. It was the kind of look that most men can figure out after they have been with a woman for a while. A look that most men fear. It was a look that said _'There is no way in hell you are having sex tonight.'_

Jean had laughed weakly again, kissed her cheek, though she received it coldly, and said that it was just a dumb joke for the office and that he had something better planned for that night.

So Jean did manage to win his back between sheets when Riza had walked into her apartment to find a home made dim sum and a bottle of wine, waiting for her.Riza started to regret her choice of words as she lay in bed.Jean didn't exactly _win_ his way into her bed. Hell she was usually more than happy to sleep with him. He was sweet, cute, handsome. Maybe alittle flirtatious at times, but the way he would become so clumsy about it at times was attractive to her for some reason.

She smiled to herself and her hand ran along his calf, feeling the muscles in his leg. She silently mused that the men in the office weren't the only ones who could appreciate a pair of nice legs.

Though despite everything, the red nail polish he had given her was still lingering in her mind. Riza also wondered if he had meant when he had said about showing her feminine side more. As she stared at his feet a little idea floated across her mind.

She looked back over her shoulder at Jean's face. He seemed to be resting pretty soundly, there was a small grin on his face and the wine had probably dulled his senses. So she began to move carefully off the bed trying to make as little movement as possible. Slipping off the bed she grabbed her robe and walked silently into her bathroom.

Riza turned on the light and there it sat next to the sink.

The bottle of ruby red nail polish. Riza's anger flared, the bottle seemed smug. She grabbed it and walked quietly back to her bedroom. She knew exactly what she was going to do….

* * *

_Just alittle oneshot I wrote about a month ago. I thought of the title kinda randomly and wrote the story from there._

_Oh and I've thinking about taking a shot at writing HavocxHawkeye drabbles (I think we need more stories with this pairing to kinda level the playing feild), cause I've never really tried writing drabbles before and I need to work at being funnier since all my original works seem to be, well, angsty and gruesome (Ex: In my latest stories, theres attempted suicide and a joke about cannablism. I know I'm a sick perv.) Soooo...Yeah if you want to see more HxH and help me become funnier, please review!_


	2. Next Day

_Wondering what happened when Havoc woke up?_

* * *

Next Day

"I still can't believe you did this," Jean said as he sat in a chair in her living room staring at his bare feet. His toes nails had been painted with bright ruby, red, nail polish.

"You told me to show my feminine side more," Riza said with a small smile as she clipped her hair up. She was enjoying the site of Jean in full Military uniform, with bare feet, and red nail polish.

"I WAS JOKING!" Jean whined still looking at his feet, "Don't you have any nail polish remover?"

"Nope. Sorry," she said walking over to him, "I'll pick some up on my way home. Just don't take off your shoes today."

He whined again and she kissed the top of his head. She was feeling better now that she knew the feminine comment really had been a joke.

"I promise I'll make it up to you tonight," she whispered into his ear and Jean perked up hearing this. _Maybe a day with red toenails won't kill me_, he thought to himself.

"Will you wear that perfume and nightgown I like?" he asked curiously. She smiled alittle wider and nodded.

"And this is only for one day right?"

"Yup. Now put your shoes on or your going to be late for work. Don't forget to lock my door." She kissed him quickly, grabbing her purse and with that she was out the door.

Riza always left first to avoid suspicion. Jean sighed watching her leave with Black Hayate following her. He looked again at his toenails and started to put his boots on. He could tell already this was going to be a long day but at least he had tonight to look forward to.

Later That Day---

Riza sat at her desk working on paperwork in the office she shared with Colonel Mustang when she started to hear some noises coming from the other side of the door.

There was a thunk and the sound of someone yelling. A brief moment of silence then some sounds of protest. Suddenly an explosion of laughter hit.

Riza looked up from her paperwork and wondered if she should investigate. She sighed, telling herself not to move. What ever it was, she was sure they could take care of it themselves but she would have to get up in a moment anyway if they didn't get back to work.

The laughter quieted down, then Colonel Mustang walked into the office with a grin on his face and looking alittle flushed.

"Sir?" she asked glancing up from her work.

"Havoc has red toe nails," he blurted out. She blinked up at him confused, wondering how he found out.

"What are you-" she began but was cut off.

"Furey dropped a box on Havoc's foot and he started screaming that it was broken," the Colonel continued, "So we had to take off his shoe to see if it was broken. He tried to stop us but Falman just ignored him. Lo and behold! He has ruby red toe nails!" The Colonel chuckled as he sat down at his desk.

"Is he alright?" she asked surprised.

"His foot his fine! You're missing the point!" he said, spinning his chair to face the window, "How did he get red toe nails? That's what I want to know!"

"Hm," Riza answered pretending to be engrossed in work. She smiled slightly to herself in victory.

Suddenly Mustang remembered that Hawkeye had gotten a bottle of red nail polish for her birthday the day before. _It was the same shade too. Could she have…?_ He glanced at her from the corner of his eye then shook the thoughts from his head.

* * *

_I couldn't think of a good way to end this. le sigh I think I said everything I have to say in my first A/N... _

_-Chris Blonde _


End file.
